


Confections Of Affections

by TheBarfly001



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Animation, Disney, F/F, Girl On Girl, Lesbian, Love, Princess and the Frog, beignets, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: A little sappy Tiana/Lottie oneshot I cooked up in Mama Odie's gumbo cauldron when she wasn't looking.





	

Tiana found herself working late at the restaurant long after closing time. She was cleaning up the mess that was made after a big birthday party in honor of one of Lottie's friends. Tiana loved Lottie very much but thar rich girl needed to control her friends any way she could. Then again it was how socialites behaved. On every table there were piles of uneaten beignets left over from the feast. Tiana got a brown sack from the cupboard and started putting all of them inside it. Suddenly the front door opened and in came a young woman with light skin and blonde hair, dressed in pink clothes. Tiana looked up at her. It was Charlotte. "Lottie? What are you doing back here?" "Oh, Tiana! I'm so sorry about the mess! I didn't know she would have so many guests!" Tiana laughed. "It's fine, Lottie. Things like this come with the territory of owning a restaurant. But if you want to help me clean up then by all means feel free." She gave Charlotte the sack. Charlotte furiously went around the restaurant and put all of the beignets in the sack. She handed it to Tiana who stepped aside to reveal one last beignet sitting on the table behind her. Tianna picked it up and slowly stepped toward Charlotte. She wrapped her free arm around Charlotte's waist and used the other one to lift the beignet to the blonde woman's mouth. Charlotte closed her eyes and parted her lips to take a bite. Tiana replaced the beignet with her own lips. Once they came into contact Charlotte opened her eyes. "Mmmmm!" Her cheeks blushed hot pink and she closed her eyes again, letting Tiana into her mouth. After a few seconds Tiana ended the kiss and pecked her on the cheek before giving her the beignet. Charlotte slowly strutted to the door. She blew Tiana a kiss before leaving and walking home with her father. Tiana beamed with happiness as she saw her beloved Charlotte leave with Big Daddy. "Sweet dreams, my princess.", Tiana whispered.


End file.
